


A little snake to go

by Laila_2802



Series: Good omens shorts [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laila_2802/pseuds/Laila_2802
Summary: Crowley notice a new thing about Aziraphale.





	A little snake to go

**Author's Note:**

> It's bad, I'm sorry.

"What's that?" Crowley asked as he saw a bit of black hidden under Aziraphales sleeve.   
Arziraphale looked at him with a puzzled expression, "What do you mean?"  
Instead of answering Crowley just stepped closer and took the angels wrist in his hand, that caused the sleeve to go up a bit, just enough to reveal a snake tattoo. And that tattoo has scary resemblance to Crowley as snake. 

"Oh, that. That is my new tattoo, I have it for a month maybe. I got it made because I almost lost you to the apocalypse."


End file.
